A Vida Tem Dessas Coisas
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: Gino Weinberg e Kallen Stadfeld, jovens de mesma classe social e que são forçados a se casar. Apesar de odiarem o casamento, esse traz uma oportunidade única: os dois podem ser pilotos de Knightmares. Mas, e se não contassem esse detalhe um para o outro?
1. Casamento?

** A VIDA TEM DESSAS COISAS**

(Por Anne)

_**Anime:** Code Geass_

_**Personagens principais:** Kallen Stadefeld e Gino Weinberg_

_**Gênero:** Romance/Ação_

* * *

_(Disclaime: Code Geass não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse o Gino seria meu e somente meu risos. E essa fanfic não é igual ao anime, mantive somente a essência da história, que no caso é a Britania, o imperialismo e os Knightmares)._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Casamento?**

- Não, Não... – falou C.C. sorrindo – o casamento será marcado para daqui a dois meses! – Caroline Campion, ou C.C. para os mais íntimos, era uma garota linda, de cabelos loiros levemente esverdeados, um corpo curvilíneo que chamava atenção de qualquer um. Não era a toa que ela era noiva do futuro imperador da Britania, Lelouch.

- estão querendo se casar antes do imperador falecer? – perguntou Kallen se referindo ao fato de Charles o 98º imperador da Britania estar com câncer terminal.

- foi pedido do imperador! – C.C. falou com um sorriso triste – mas o Lulu não está com animo para o casamento! –

Kallen acenou afirmativamente e olhou em volta. Vendo alguns olhares dirigidos a elas.

Elas estavam em mais uma festa da sociedade. Dessa vez na casa da Baronesa Weinberg.

Era o tipo de festa para 'nobres', pois só lordes, condes, duques, príncipes e etc eram convidados.

A casa era enorme e a festa ocorria no salão de bailes.

C.C. viu o noivo ao longe e disse que iria ao encontro dele.

Kallen a olhou se afastar com certa ponta de ciúmes, pois sempre tivera uma paixão pelo príncipe herdeiro, Lelouch. Mas ela nunca contaria para a amiga.

Kallen suspirou e começou a andar.

Kallen, uma garota de vinte anos, filha única dos Barões Stadfeld. Herdeira de uma fortuna sem par e de personalidade 'calma', de fato era um ótimo partido.

Era considerada por muitos uma garota tão linda que hipnotizava. Pois ela tinha cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros, o que denunciava sua origem celta, olhos azul-claros e um corpo bem dotado de tributos.

Olhou de rabo de olho e viu Lelouch acenando para ela, afinal eles eram amigos de infância.

Ela sorriu e acenou de volta.

- é a Kallen, Nunnaly! – falou uma voz feminina, era da princesa Euphemia, que empurrava a cadeira de rodas da irmã mais nova de Lelouch, Nunnaly.

- Kallen-san! – Nunnaly sorriu – bem que eu senti seu cheiro! –

- Olá, Nunnaly, Yuphie! – sorriu Kallen para as princesas.

- Schneizel estava te procurando, Kallen! – sorriu Cornelia se aproximando.

- Vossa alteza, Shneizel? – Kallen sorriu – o que ele quer? –

- disse que você está devendo uma dança para ele! – Cornelia sorriu

– ele sempre lembra quando devem algo para ele! – riu Yuphie.

- então eu vou procurá-lo, não é bom dever algo para um príncipe! – e fez uma reverencia para as princesas, que apesar de serem suas amigas intimas tinham que suportar esse costume na frente da sociedade.

- Kallen, se você se casar com o Schneizel me promete que vocês me dão um sobrinho remelento? – pediu Euphemia.

Kallen sorriu.

- se você prometer que dirá logo para o Suzaku que o ama! – sussurrou Kallen de volta.

Euphemia ficou vermelha.

- eu nunca nem mesmo falei com o Conde Kururugi! – ela replicou vacilante.

Kallen riu e saiu andando.

• •

- eu tenho mesmo que descer para essa festa? – perguntou Gino olhando para Suzaku pelo espelho, enquanto abotoava o colarinho da roupa de gala – você deve saber que mamãe só está fazendo essa festa para tentar achar uma noiva para mim! – Gino se virou para o amigo.

Gino Weinberg era um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, era considerado um dos solteiros mais cobiçados entre as garotas. Um homem realmente lindo, de cabelos loiros bem cortados, olhos azul-escuros e um metro e oitenta de altura.

Suzaku riu.

- ainda bem que meus pais estão bem longe daqui, senão provavelmente já teriam me feito casar! – Suzaku sentou em uma poltrona verde que havia no quarto de Gino.

- sorte a sua! – reclamou Gino despencando no pequeno sofá de dois lugares na frente da poltrona – Eu só tenho vinte e cinco anos, não é como se eu fosse morrer solteiro! –

Suzaku riu.

- ter uma noiva vai ser tão ruim assim? – perguntou Suzaku.

- se você prefere se alistar para o exército do imperador, sim! – respondeu Gino.

- então você vai mesmo se alistar?! – suspirou Suzaku – é fácil entrar para o exército, mas conseguir um posto alto é outra coisa! Experiência própria! –

- mas hoje você faz parte do departamento de inteligência! – Gino comentou.

- grande coisa, quando eu me tornar o Knight of Zero eu digo que fui longe! – o amigo replicou.

- ouvi rumores que a guerra contra a china está no ar... Você tem chances de se tornar um dos Knight Of Rounds! –

- talvez! – e Susaku se levantou – vamos logo, Gino! A sua mãe está louca para ver se você se interessa por alguma garota lá embaixo! – Gino resmungou algo e se levantou.

• •

Schneizel conduzia Kallen pela pista de dança sem olhar no rosto dela, como era típico em uma valsa.

- Por acaso você sabe o porquê dessa festa? – ela perguntou enquanto dançavam.

- provavelmente a Duquesa Weinberg quer achar uma pretendente para o filho... – respondeu Schneizel – e pelos olhares dela, você está na lista de possíveis futuras noras! –

Kallen riu.

- não mais! – ela o encarou – eu estou dançando com vossa majestade Schneizel, coisa que dificilmente qualquer garota consegue! – ele riu – e isso deixa parecer que o senhor está interessado em mim, vossa majestade! –

- e estou! – ele a olhou – principalmente nas habilidades que você tem em pilotar Knightmares! – ele falou se referindo aos robôs que os soldados usavam para combater.

- Ah, Não, Schnei! – ela reclamou – não é por que você me viu usando um Knightmare clássico que eu sei usar um de ultima geração! – ela resmungou.

- Papai pediu a mim e a Lelouch que criássemos um departamento de operações secretas, para frear as vontades de vingança da China, se você quiser e passar no teste... –

A música acabou.

- mamãe e papai nunca me deixariam entrar para o exército! – Kallen se queixou.

- sim, nunca deixariam enquanto você estiver sob a proteção deles... –

Ela franziu o cenho.

E uma outra música começou a tocar.

Ele a tomou nos braços novamente e a fez começar alguns passos.

Algo que era contra as regras, danças duas vezes seguidamente.

- o que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou pedindo detalhes, mal se importando com os comentários que acabara de incitar.

Ele sorriu e não respondeu.

Ela o observou e notou que ele não queria mais falar sobre o assunto.

- Mas me diga, vossa alteza! – falou ela aceitando – como anda seu romance com a senhorita Cecille? –

- enquanto meus pais não descobrirem de bom a melhor! – ele riu – ela não quer oficializar! –

- pressione-a, estou enfadada de me confundirem com sua namorada! – ela gracejou.

- por mim está ótimo, causar invejas aos duques é realmente algo prazeroso! – ele brincou, mesmo ela sabendo ser mentira.

Kallen ouviu certo burburinho no salão e olhou para a porta.

Vendo dois rapazes entrarem.

Era impossível não reconhecer o mais baixo, Kururugi Suzaku, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, amigo intimo do príncipe Lelouch.

O mais alto ela já não conhecia, ele tinha uma expressão tão enfadada que ela de cara soube quem ele era.

- o filho do duque Weinberg? – perguntou ela para Schneizel que olhou de relance e acenou afirmativamente.

- sim, Gino Weinberg! – ele respondeu.

- Bonito... – comentou ela.

- muitas acham! – ele riu – mas, mocinha, a sua atenção eu quero totalmente para mim! – ele segurou o queixo dela e a fez encara-lo, gesto que algumas pessoas na festa notaram e comentaram.

Ela riu e continuaram a dançar.

• •

- eu me recuso a dançar, a olhar, a paquerar! – falou Gino se espreguiçando na cadeira – não vou cair no jogo da mamãe! –

Suzaku olhou para a escadaria vendo uma mulher em seus quarenta e oito anos observar o salão.

- Coitado de você, Weinberg! – disse Lelouch se aproximando com C.C..

- que coisa feia! – resmungou C.C. – Gino, sua mãe quer mesmo casa-lo? –

- pelo jeito sim! – ele falou bocejando.

Lelouch coçou o queixo.

- se eu fosse você e não quisesse realmente me casar... eu dançaria com todas as mulheres do salão, para que minha mãe ficasse confusa! - Suzaku olhou para Gino e arqueou as sobrancelhas, pois confiava inteiramente nos planos do amigo Lelouch.

- você quer realmente que eu faça isso? - perguntou Gino suspirando.

- seria interessante! - garantiu C.C. - duvido ele dançar com a Kallen! -

Gino ouviu a cutucada de C.C., mas não se importou.

Estava preocupado realmente era com essa idéia louca de sua mãe de casá-lo. Ele queria era lutar ao lado do exército britânico. Mesmo que isso fosse inviável para alguém da classe dele; outra coisa que o preocupava, como se ver livre da pressão familiar?

- Vamos, Gino! - C.C. segurou as mãos dele fazendo-o se levantar - essa expressão não se parece nem um pouco com você! - ela sorriu.

- Hum... Sendo cortejado por uma moça tão bonita! - ele suspirou - vossa alteza me permite que dance com sua noiva? - perguntou Gino para Lelouch.

- desde que não a roube de mim! - e Lelouch acenou com a cabeça.

Gino guiou C.C. para a pista de dança.

- tente não pisar no meu pé! - ele pediu com um sorriso indulgente.

Ela riu alto.

- se você falar isso para alguma mulher ela irá pisar na sua boca, com certeza! - e eles começaram a dançar.

- mas você, minha bela amiga, nunca fará isso! - ele disse suspirando.

- não aposta! -

• •

- se você aceitar participar da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros eu lhe dou o novo robô da cientista Rakshata! - Schneizel falou para Kallen.

- Ordem dos Caveleiros Negros? - ela perguntou.

- é o departamento de missões secretas que eu lhe falei! - sorriu Schneizel - a ordem será liderada diretamente por mim e pelo Lelouch! -

- um robô da Rakshata-sama! - Kallen se sentiu inquieta - eu quero muito participar! -

- e por que não? - ele se queixou – você vai participar do departamento de missões secretas... Se conseguirmos enganar seus pais... - ela olhou para baixo... Enganar os pais?

- está bem! – ela falou solene - mas minha identidade tem que se tornar um segredo até mesmo para meus colegas de trabalho! – Schneizel sorriu feliz.

- Schneizel! - falou C.C. ao lado deles - vamos trocar de par? -

Schneizel sorriu para a futura cunhada e se afastou de Kallen murmurando um 'obrigada'.

- claro! - e olhou para o par de C.C. vendo ser Gino, que estava surpreso - cuide bem da minha menina! - e rindo começou a dançar com C.C..

Gino olhou aquilo surpreso e se aproximou de Kallen.

- prazer! - ele se inclinou - Gino Weinberg! -

Ela sorriu falsamente.

- Kallen Stadfeld! - e ela o reverenciou. Ele a olhou surpreso.

- uma Stadefeld! - sorriu e segurou a mão dela.

Eles começaram a dançar.

Estavam envergonhados era verdade, pois estavam dançando com um completo desconhecido.

Mas a vergonha não atrapalhava o modo como dançavam.

Nem o modo como se olhavam.

• •

Uma senhora chamada Lily olhava de cima da escada o filho único, Gino, dançar com uma garota bonita.

Ela se lembrava vagamente da garota, mas não era isso que lhe impressionava.

Mas sim a química que era visível entre os dois jovens, e é claro os olhares de inveja de outras garotas, o que demonstrava que a tal garota devia ser bastante disputada entre os homens.

Lily sorriu e disse para si mesma:

- é ela! -

* * *

**Na verdade o casal Kallen/Gino não foi confirmado ateh agora no desenho!!**

**Mas como eu sou louca por pelo Gino e adoro a Kallen, resolvi fazer essa fic!**

**Reviews... please!**


	2. Encontros

**Capítulo II: Encontros**

- os testes são bem simples! – falava Schneizel enquanto acompanhava Kallen para a área de testes – todos os concorrentes usarão Knightmares M9, da terceira geração! – e ela observava atentamente – por sua causa eu requisitei que a identidade de todos fosse mantida em segredo! – ele falou.

- Certo, pelo menos isso! – ela suspirou aliviada – eu acho que estou me metendo em roubada! Tive que inventar uma história para minha mãe não perguntar nada! –

- driblar seus pais vai ser terrível, não? – ele fez uma leve careta.

- bastante! – ela suspirou – os testes são somente para a ordem dos cavaleiros negros? – ela perguntou.

- bom! – ele sorriu – fazer testes somente para a ordem dos cavaleiros negros seria evidenciar a organização, e isso nós não queremos... Na verdade os testes são para o exército, só você sabe da ordem. Dependendo do desempenho chamaremos alguns para a ordem também! – esperaram o elevador privativo chegar e quando as portas se abriram eles se depararam com Lelouch.

Eles entraram no elevador.

- soube que você aceitou participar da ordem! – Lelouch sorriu – que bom! –

Ela sorriu também.

Lelouch entregou para ela um capacete com visor negro.

- espero que se saia bem! – Lelouch falou.

- também espero! – ela disse colocando o capacete.

A porta se abriu e ela saiu. Olhou para trás e viu os dois príncipes sorrirem.

- a propósito, você ficou linda nessa roupa! – comentou Schneizel.

E Kallen enrubesceu.

A roupa que ela usava era uma roupa extremamente colada e vermelha. (N/a: que nem a do desenho)

Acenou para eles e começou a andar.

O corredor se estendeu bastante até que ela viu a entrada para uma grande arena que era do tamanho de dez campos de futebol.

Ela havia se encontrado com um ou dois pilotos com capacetes parecidos com o dela.

Suspirou.

• •

Schneizel olhou em volta.

Estava em uma sala privativa que ficava em cima da arena, com vidros no chão e nos lados da sala.

Lelouch sentou despreocupado no sofá.

Em volta deles haviam mais umas sete pessoas.

Todas representantes de diferentes departamentos, prontos para pegarem os melhores pilotos para si. Haviam se surpreendido coma presença dos príncipes, mas não se deixaram abater.

- vai começar! – sussurrou Schneizel.

- Sim! –

E eles viram os pilotos entrando nos Knightmares.

Os pilotos lutariam entre si para mostrar habilidades, em uma espécie de mini campeonato.

- a Kallen lutará com qual? – perguntou Lelouch.

- ela é o número três... - ele olhou para a ficha que estava nas mãos – com o número cinqüenta e sete! –

- provavelmente ela ficará entre os finalistas! – Lelouch comentou sorrindo.

- sim, provavelmente! – Schneizel falou e viu de lado o Knight of One, alguns diziam que ele estava querendo se aposentar e por isso estava procurando um sucessor.

Lelouch também havia notado.

- a Kallen é nossa, não se preocupe! – falou Schneizel.

O comentário soara estranho e Lelouch riu.

- sim! –

• •

Gino olhou o robô em que estava dentro.

- é meio antigo! – comentou.

Ele se alistara para os testes e quando soubera da nova regra de manter o sigilo de identidades ele quase tivera um surto, era sorte demais.

O robô em que estava era o número dezenove e lutaria com o de número vinte e cinco.

Ele começou a ligar o robô.

Iria dar o melhor de si.

• •

Lelouch e Schneizel olharam admirados Kallen praticamente massacrar três adversários seguidos.

- ela é realmente muito boa! – admirou-se Lelouch.

- Mas há também aqueles outros dois pilotos que tem desempenho parecido com o dela! – comentou Schneizel – o número dezenove e o número quarenta! –

- isso é bom, um deles vai para o exército, o outro o senhor Knight Of One rouba de nós e Kallen fica conosco! –

- Vamos esperar até o fim da luta! –

• •

Kallen segurou a cabeça do robô adversário e com um puxão o arrancou.

Claro que tirar a cabeça de um robô não surtia quase efeito algum, mas pelo menos tiraria a visão do piloto.

Um soco foi o suficiente para ver a cabine sair voando.

• •

Gino por sua vez gostava de lutar devagar, vendo o adversário aos poucos.

- tédio! – ele falou segurando o braço do outro robô e fazendo um giro rápido lançando-o o mais longe possível.

Quando o outro caiu no chão ele pisou nas duas pernas e esmurrou as juntas dos membros. Deixando o robô sem mobilidade.

• •

- o número quarenta perdeu para o dezenove! – comentou Schneizel – pelo jeito na luta só sobrará o dezenove e o três! –

- parece que achei o que estava procurando! – falou o Knkght of One esfregando as mãos de satisfação.

• •

Depois de quase uma hora de sessenta robôs só sobravam dois.

O número três e o numero dezenove como profetizara Schneizel.

- a hora da verdade! – sussurrou Lelouch.

• •

Kallen suspirou cansada. Só faltava mais um.

Ela viu um bipe e uma solicitação de conversa apareceu na tela.

Ela aceitou.

E uma voz foi ouvida:

- piloto três... Vamos acabar logo com isso, certo? – era uma voz bonita e divertida.

Era o piloto dezenove.

- claro, estou cansada, afinal! – ela respondeu.

- Hum... Pela voz você é mulher? – ele riu – Oh, céus! O melhor piloto daqui é uma mulher! –

- qual o preconceito? – ela perguntou.

- nenhum! – e ele riu mais uma vez – vamos acabar logo com isso! –

E Gino partiu para cima dela com tudo.

Ela defendeu os três ataques e tentou ataca-lo na área frontal.

Ela odiava não ter as armas para lutar. Pois era terrível lutar corpo a corpo com um Knightmare.

• •

- os dois são ótimos! – elogiou Lelouch.

- é, - e ele olhou para o relógio – mas não vamos saber quem vai ganhar! –

- por quê? – perguntou Lelouch.

- a célula de energia dos robôs de terceira geração só agüentam uma hora – e ele contou nos dedos os segundos que faltavam – dois... um! – e na hora em que os dois robôs erguiam os punhos eles pararam.

- parece que temos um empate! – falou Schneizel alto – aviso logo a todos presentes que o piloto três tem um compromisso comigo e com meu irmão, por isso, está fora de cogitação que ele participe de qualquer departamento! – e Lelouch e Schneizel se levantaram.

Mas antes de saírem ainda ouviram o Knight of One falando:

- e o piloto dezenove será o meu escolhido para participar dos Knight of Rounds, passar bem! –

• •

Kallen abriu a cabine e desceu pela corda reserva.

Olhou para o robô da frente e viu um homem de vestes verdes, ele usava o capacete e por isso ela não podia ver o rosto.

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos que parecia levemente uma continência, mas um pouco mais informal.

Ela acenou e se afastou do robô em direção ao outro lado da arena onde ficava a saída para os vestiários.

Enquanto andava ela ouvia os passos bem atrás de si, o piloto dezenove também estava se dirigindo à saída.

Ela não olhou para trás, pois temia que alguém a reconhecesse.

• •

Gino tinha que admitir, era uma bela visão aquela.

A piloto número três tinha um corpo perfeito.

E o gingado sensual era capaz de hipnotizar.

Ele riu de si mesmo. Daqui a pouco estaria perguntando se ela queria casar com ele.

_Com esse corpo eu sou até capaz de pensar na possibilidade._

Brincou em pensamento.

Mas ele sabia claramente que nunca poderia se casar com uma plebéia, era pedir para ser deserdado da família.

- não é uma má idéia! – ele sussurrou e continuou a rir-se.

Mas o riso foi se apagando aos poucos quando, curioso, viu o príncipe Schneizel e o príncipe Lelouch entrarem na arena.

Imediatamente ele temeu que sua identidade houvesse sido descoberta.

Não era contra a lei um nobre entrar no exército, mas era desrespeitar a corte. Era por aquela causa que Suzaku tinha que ficar no departamento de inteligência.

Mas quase suspirou aliviado quando viu que eles se dirigiam a bela piloto a sua frente.

Schneizel deu um sorriso para ela e Lelouch pareceu elogiá-la.

- pelo jeito ela já foi aceita! – ele sorriu satisfeito.

E passou ao lado dela indo em direção ao corredor.

Mas parou ao ver uma sombra.

- temos que conversar, rapaz! – falou o Knight of One.

• •

- Aqui está, Kallen! – falou Schneizel mostrando um robô todo em prata e vermelho.

Era lindo.

- a mais nova criação de Rakshata – e ele a observou – esse é o Guren, e é seu! –

- só pode estar brincando! – ela falou feliz – que geração é esse robô? Nona? –

- décima! – falou Schneizel. Ela o olhou espantada.

- já existe uma décima geração? – ela estava realmente muito surpresa.

- é uma geração de somente três robôs... Guren, da Rakshata, Lancelot, do Lloyd, e o Tristan, que é criação tanto do Lloyd quando da Rakshata! –

- três robôs... – ela estava quase chorando de emoção.

Schneizel entregou para ela a chave do Guren, que era um chip de acionamento.

- agora, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – ele pediu – amanhã haverá uma operação de prisão de alguns mafiosos. Será a primeira operação da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros! –

- você já tem os soldados? – ela perguntou.

- alguns, eles serão testados nessa operação! – ele sorriu – eu estava pensando em dispensá-la, mas para a operação precisaremos de um rostinho lindo! –

- estou começando a temer! –

- desculpe-me! – mas o pedido de desculpas ela sabia claramente que era pelo o que ela teria que fazer.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

O celular dela tocou.

Ela o pegou e viu que era a mãe dela.

- Alô, mãe? – perguntou avisando a Schneizel de quem se tratava.

_- Filha, onde você está? Você disse que faria umas compras, mas está demorando tanto! –_

- é que estou provando algumas roupas! – ela riu, mas falsamente – nem sei se levarei algo! –

- _venha logo que puder, eu tenho uma noticia! – e a mulher parecia feliz._

Kallen franziu o cenho.

- estou começando a temer pela minha vida pela segunda vez em dois minutos! – ela reclamou fechando o celular – estou indo, Schneizel! – e beijou o rosto dele – obrigada pelo Guren! – e sorrindo se afastou.

Schneizel balançou a cabeça sorridente.

- de Nada! –

• •

- recebi uma ligação hoje! – falou a mãe de Kallen logo ela entrou em casa. Kallen agradeceu a excitação da mãe, pois só assim ela não notaria que ela estava sem as bolsas de compras.

- e sobre o que era a ligação? – perguntou Kallen.

- a duquesa Weinberg, me ligou dizendo que queria marcar um encontro de casamento entre você e o filho dela! – Kallen quase caiu para trás.

- Quê? – perguntou indignada.

Ela sempre soube que entre os aristocratas era assim, casamentos arranjados, encontros de casamento. Mas assim, sem mais nem menos, ela era uma usuária daquele método arcaico?

- Ah, filha! – sorriu a mãe dela – seu pai está alegre. Não poderia haver candidato melhor. –

Aquilo era novidade.

Ela era filha de um barão, ela podia se casar até com um príncipe, como não poderia haver candidato melhor?

E a mãe dela notou que ela pensava isso.

- Kallen, o que eu quis dizer é que ele é um rapaz lindo e inteligente, e vocês combinariam perfeitamente! – a mãe estava tão feliz que Kallen hesitou em desiludi-la.

- Quando vai ser esse encontro? – perguntou irritada.

A mãe sorriu.

- amanhã, às três horas! – Kallen lembrou que a missão dos homens mafiosos seria à uma hora. Será que daria tempo?

A verdade era que iria para o tal encontro, mas falaria para Gino claramente que não queria nada.

Ele era lindo, mas estava começando uma nova vida, e que tomaria muito o seu tempo.

E achar alguém _lindo_ não era uma base para aceitar um casamento.

Kallen colocou o casaco por sobre o ombro e começou a subir as escadas.

• •

- QUÊ? – gritou Kallen vendo a roupa que teria vestir.

Era uma fantasia de coelhinha sensual demais.

Quando a vestiu ela se sentiu quase nua com aquela roupa.

- que tipo de roupa é essa? – ela perguntou entrando na sala de comando.

Onde estavam Lelouch e Schneizel.

Schneizel assobiou baixinho.

- você vai se disfarçar de garçonete no palacete da máfia! – explicou Lelouch e apertou alguns botões no painel, onde apareceu a foto de um homem de seus quarenta anos – você tem que prender esse homem, a ordem entrará logo após ele estiver preso! –

- mas podem descobrir minha identidade! – ela reclamou.

- seduza-o! – sorriu Lelouch – ninguém saberá! –

Kallen suspirou.

- tenho mesmo que usar essa roupa? – e ela puxou a meia-calça quadriculada. Típica de prostitutas.

E com aquela roupa...

Schneizel se levantou e entregou um pequeno comunicador.

Ela colocou no ouvido.

- Boa Sorte! – sorriu Schneizel.

• •

_- o avistou? – perguntou Schneizel pelo comunicador._

- sim! – ela falou e sorriu quando um homem pegou a bebida que ela servia em uma bandeja.

Quando o homem se afastou ela revirou os olhos irritada.

_- deixe ele se aproximar, para não criar suspeitas!-_

- Ok! – e ela continuou a oferecer as bebidas.

Um idiota chegou a botar dinheiro no espaço entre os seios dela.

O tal mafioso estava conversando em um grupinho de pessoas. Ela se aproximou deles e ofereceu bebidas. Deu uma olhada significativa para o homem e se afastou.

Não demorou muito para ele se aproximar dela.

- mas olha que coelhinha linda temos aqui! – e segurou o cabelo dela fazendo com que ela ficasse totalmente encostada nele.

Ela sentiu nojo e teve vontade de chutá-lo.

Que atrevido filho-da-mãe.

_- tenha calma! – falou Lelouch pelo comunicador, como que entendendo o que ela sentia._

Ela respirou fundo e fez uma expressão de coitada.

- por favor, deixe-me trabalhar! – ela pediu.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, prendendo-a cada vez mais.

- assim eu fico mais excitado! – e cheirou os cabelos dela.

- aqui não... – ela falou – não na frente de todos, não! – e ele riu alto.

- que coelhinha acanhada! – e a mão dele estava abaixando.

Ela trincou os dentes.

- tem um deposito atrás do bar! – ela falou – quer ir? –

Pela expressão dele, parecia que ele havia desconfiado levemente.

- não quer... – ela falou se afastando dele – preciso continuar a trabalhar... –

Ela o observou de rabo-de-olho e viu uma expressão de transtornado.

Ela sabia que aquilo podia abalar um homem.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

- o depósito! – ele disse puxando-a.

Ela tinha vontade de esmurrá-lo. Mas era pelo bem da missão.

Eles entraram no deposito e ele fechou a porta.

Aproximou-se dela e a puxou pela cintura.

Ela ergueu a perna, e ele sorriu achando que ela queria ter mais contato com ele.

Mas na verdade ela pegou a faca que estava escondida na meia. Ele cheirou o pescoço dela e ela colocou a faca no pescoço dele.

- você está preso por sonegação, tráfico de drogas, lavagem de dinheiro e prostituição! – ele levantou a cabeça assustado.

- você é uma tira? – ele disse com raiva.

- pode-se dizer que sim! – e ele ergueu a mão como se fosse batê-la.

Ela segurou o punho dele e girou o corpo, imobilizando-o.

- fica quietinho ai enquanto seus outros amigos são presos... – ele estreitou os olhos.

- por que eu primeiro? – ele perguntou.

- _Por causa que ele ameaçou explodir o prédio do aeroporto caso o pegássemos! – falou Schneizel pelo comunicador._

Kallen ouviu e repetiu para ele.

Ele riu e tirou um detonador do bolso.

- e por que você acha que eu não posso fazer isso daqui? – e apertou o botão.

Kallen deu um chute na cara do homem e quando ele caiu ela falou com raiva:

- seu imbecil, nós colocamos um decodificador nessa sala, nem um tipo de onda eletromagnética sai daqui! – e ele fechou os olhos ficando inconsciente.

• •

Kallen colocou o sobre-tudo bege sobre aquela roupa de coelhinha. A verdade é que não tinha tempo para trocar de roupa, o maldito encontro de casamento seria daqui a dez minutos no Ohan Bistrô.

- Você foi ótima! – elogiou Lelouch – daqui a algumas missões você vai estar preparada para ir para a china! – ela riu.

- como se minha mãe fosse me deixar ir para a china! – ela falou começando a andar.

- é só se casar e você se verá livre! – ele falou virando as costas.

Ela viu de relance um sorriso no rosto dele.

E ficou terrivelmente irritada.

- você sabe do encontro com o Gino? – ela perguntou.

Ele se virou surpreso e risonho.

- não... Quer dizer que aquele bendito lobo deu o primeiro passo! – Lelouch não parecia mentir – mas e estava falando do Schneizel, ele parece gostar de você! – ela teve vontade de dizer que Schneizel gostava da cientista Cecille, mas não teve coragem.

Olhou no relógio.

- Droga, agora só tenho cinco minutos! –

• •

- Só o que me falta! – falou Gino entrando no Ohan Bistrô.

Sua mãe enlouquecera, era isso.

Ele olhou no relógio, tinha meia hora somente, pois as três e meia tinha uma reunião com o Knight of One.

Ele sentou em uma mesa.

Kallen entrou no restaurante se martirizando, havia esquecido de tirar a meia quadriculada. Até tentara tirar no Táxi, mas o motorista olhava muito pelo retrovisor.

Viu em uma mesa um homem de cabelos loiros, ela o reconheceu imediatamente.

Ela se aproximou e ele a observou. Kallen se sentou na cadeira a frente dele, não estava muito bem para dar uma de animada.

- um oi seria bem vindo! – ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- idem! –

- quem chega por ultimo cumprimenta primeiro, é regra! – ele se inclinou para frente.

Ela sorriu.

- eu nunca a ouvi! – ele deu de ombros.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

- sua mãe telefonou para a minha... – começou Kallen.

- sua mãe retornou para a minha... – ele comentou.

- eu não quero me casar! – ela falou direta. Ele sorriu irônico com a sinceridade dela, depois suspirou.

- e você acha que eu quero? – ele riu – Mas minha mãe quer que eu case! –

- mas eu não serei sua noiva! – ela falou veemente – Mesmo que eu quisesse, isso não seria possível, eu tenho... Alguns compromissos que me tomam mais tempo do que tenho! – ela corou levemente, e ele olhou para a meia quadriculada dela e para o corpete hiper justo que se sobressaia no tecido do sobre-tudo. Ele mal pode acreditar no que via.

Primeiro ela dizia que precisava de tempo, depois corava e juntando com a roupa que ela estava usando...

Ele a encarou, a vida dela não tinha nada haver com a sua, mas não acreditava no que via.

Ele piscou tentando tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça... Não, era impossível que ela fosse uma prostituta.

Respirou fundo.

- é exatamente por esse motivo que eu não quero me casar... – ele disse – faço algo que não é aceito pela sociedade... – ele sorriu, tentando dissuadi-la a falar algo, estava muito curioso – e... Se eu me casasse, praticamente não poderia dar tempo para minha esposa! –

Ela franziu o cenho.

Aquele sorriso malicioso que ele dera...

E pelo o que ele falara, parecia que ele gostava de uma camponesa.

- uma espécie de paixão? – ela perguntou.

- pode-se dizer que sim! – ele respondeu.

Foi a resposta que ela precisava, ele era apaixonado por alguém que a família nunca o deixaria se casar.

- ótimo! – ela se levantou – já que entramos em um consenso, Adeus! –

- Adeus! – ele falou sem olhá-la.

* * *

**Essa historia estou meio que fazendo por impulso... por isso espero que me desculpem os acontecimentos meio sme nexo!!**

**AH, Kallen e Gino confirmado. no ultimo espisódio de Code Geass aparece a foto do casamento da Villeta onde Gino está abraçando a kallen como um casal!!**

**\o/**

**dorei!!**


End file.
